


Spider-Man Ship Drabbles <3

by greengreed



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Adventure, Cheating, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Danger, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, Romance, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengreed/pseuds/greengreed
Summary: I have a lot of Spider-Man ships. And I like short fiction. Brevity really makes stories easier to digest for me. Maybe I’ll turn these little ficlets and drabbles into full stories. Who knows? Anyway, these will be from all types of Spider-Man media. Enjoy!!Ch. 1 - Otto Octavius x Norman OsbornCh. 2 - Peter Parker x Mary Jane WatsonCh. 3 - Gwen Stacy x Mary Jane Watson





	1. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman and Otto wake up in the warmth of each other’s arms. Being together is all they need.
> 
> A Norman Osborn x Otto Octavius fic, my fave ship! Mostly from the comic universe

“Good morning.” Said a voice as Otto just was beginning to wake up. A recognizable voice, one he knew well. Thought the man’s voice was usually demanding and strong, he sounded groggy and tired. Despite the change in demeanor, Otto knew who it was.

“Good morning, Norman. I trust you slept well?” Otto asked him, looking down at the man whose head was on his chest. Otto had fallen asleep sitting up, with Norman gripping his waist with his head on his chest. 

“Surprisingly, I did.” The businessman sat up slightly as he understood he’d have to fully wake up eventually. “You remind me of a large pillow.” A bit demeaning, but Otto took it as a compliment. Anything that slightly resembled a compliment from Norman made him beam on the inside. 

“You make me feel vulnerable, Otto.” He continued. “In a way no one has. I can’t tell whether it’s good or bad yet.” The scientist nodded and pressed a kiss to his lover’s neck. 

“You have no reason to fear vulnerability around me.” One of his artificial arms slipped out from under him and wrapped around Norman’s waist. “I see how feeling exposed like this must make you feel uneasy. The both of us have built up quite extensive walls, have we not? I’d like to work with you on knocking them down.”

Norman didn’t respond. He didn’t have to. Otto just wanted him to know he didn’t have to be so defensive around him. He could be weak around him, if he wanted to. He knew he wouldn’t just yet. One day, though.


	2. Face it, Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet, post-battle moment between peter and MJ. 
> 
> Obviously, this is a Peter x MJ story! Straight from the universe of the PS4 game. :)

MJ had a penchant for finding herself in danger. She had a thing for running into the heat of action and finding herself some kind of story. Pete was always running behind her, making sure she wasn’t getting into too much trouble. 

They were a whirlwind of a couple, sometimes on, sometimes off. But rest assured, they were always partners. Since high school. They went together like red and blue. 

This particular night, they took a swing through the sky, leaving the scene of a crime. They both loved it, swinging through the city together. Being so close together was euphoric, especially coupled with the thrill of being in the open air. 

In one moment, MJ lifted the bottom of Pete’s mask. He nearly resisted, but let her continue. She took his chin in her hands, pulling him in for a long, sweet, much-needed kiss.


	3. A Casual Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen and MJ realize they can do a lot better than Peter Parker. Why compete when you could just kiss your competition?
> 
> Gwen x MJ in the early, early comics!!

Gwen hadn’t been with a ton of men in her life. A few here and there. She’d been with what, two men? One inappropriately older than her, and then one that constantly, consistently let her down. Peter was never there for her, was she supposed to hang around with him? No. Wasn’t fair to her. 

Around the same time she began to have these thoughts, her gaze began to stray from Peter. In fact, it started to wander towards the ever-charming Mary Jane Watson. She first saw her as competition, but eventually, MJ started to allure her. 

It was one night that Gwen decided to make her move. It was just the two ladies, their male friends had gone out together for the night. It started out with soft flirting, soft touches, and a little bit of closeness.

It ended with a kiss, a promise to each other. A commitment to love on their terms.


End file.
